The 360 Circle
by Violent Kuma
Summary: Just like "That 70's Show" there's the "circle" involved. Allen was having fun getting high and said some things that shouldn't have said, then Timcampy recorded him. The next day his friends caught him...


_**The Circle **_

_**So have fun my hommies! A special kind of Yullen! (hopefully)**_

_**MUST READ: **__So if anyone of you guys watch "That 70's Show" then you'll know what the circle is, and what they do in the circle, haha. (They get high as a kite). So Timcampy is the "camera" that goes around just like the camera in "That 70's Show" and Tim is gonna record all the highness and the craziness. I couldn't get this weird idea out of my head all damn day so here goes nothing. _

_God damnit I do not own Man so stop assuming that I do! _

* * *

Everyone has secrets right? Even little not so innocent Allen Walker does too. There are many things that people don't know about precious little Allen, for example: being too perverted (more than Lavi) using his most adorable smile to get out of trouble and every once in a while he smokes or sniffs a joint. Speaking of which, when or where does he do it without getting caught? Well to be sure, he did get caught one time and it was his last time, this is how it started.

What another beautiful morning for everyone, but wait, except for Allen who is lying on the ground drooling with his ass arched up with his butt-crack slightly showing to the world. Boy had fun. He slowly got up groaning and held his head, remembering only that he got 4 hours of sleep. Because of something happen last night. The boy grabbed a towel tiredly and went into the bathroom like he was a zombie. He needed a good shower to wake him up.

"Ehh, what a shitty morning..." he muttered

.~~In the cafeteria~~

Everyone in the cafeteria was glowing with happiness and laughter, well except for Kanda. Well surprisingly he woke up to a good start but that doesn't mean he's not bothered by Lavi's presence. "Yuuu-chan!" Lavi screamed as trying to glomp the Japanese man who's peacefully eating his soba.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He pushed the other boy's face away.

"Excuse your French, Yuu!" Lavi grinned.

"Look who's fucking talking." Kanda glared at him.

The redhead notice that his favorite little Brit isn't here at breakfast. "Hmm that's weird..." Lavi said.

"What?" Kanda asked in annoyance.

"Little Allen is late for breakfast. You think he's sick or something?" Turning to the dark hair man with a concern look.

"Che, how should I know? Just go check on him, that moyashi better not be sick."

"Aww! Yuu-chan does care for Allen!" "Shut the fuck up baka Usagi!"

As the redhead ran away to go get Allen, Kanda sighed out and continue eating his soba. Hope moyashi is ok_..._Kanda was one who never like to show his emotions to anyone what's so ever, but whenever facing the British boy, he just wanted to take him to his room and fuck him so hard that he'll never walk again and will end up in a wheel chair. The samurai mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thought right now. He liked the boy for a long time now, but he wasn't sure if Allen felt the same way, but truthfully he really did love him, no matter how he acts like a jackass around his little Brit. Greeeat now he's using the same term as Lavi, joy to the fucking world.

"Damn, where is that moyashi?" he muttered.

Lavi reached in front of Allen's door, he re-adjust himself, cleared his throat and...

"ALLEN ARE YOU THERE? YOU'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" he banged on the door a couple times until he heard a muffled groan from the British boy.

"Sweet he's alive." Lavi smiled.

"Come in." Allen sound like he was about to cry.

Lavi slowly open the door and found Allen laying on the bed flat on his back closing his eyes. The redhead lowered his volume,"Hey there buddy, you alright?" he pulled a chair over to Allen's bed and sat right next to him. Allen just opened his eyes and answered "Ehh..."

"Damn man, did you get enough sleep? Your eyes are fucking red!" Moving the strands of the boy's hair from his face.

"What you do last night?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep.." Allen knew that was a lie but he didn't want to get in trouble. "I'm so fucking _tired_." he whispered.

"No kidding, why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't, my eyes won't shut and my body won't let me fall asleep." Allen stared at the wall.

"I know what you mean, but I will not be a bad friend and let you turn into a skeleton. Here let's get you up and have some breakfast, sounds good?" Lavi pulled the boy's arms off the bed.

"Alright." Allen said in a tired tone and let out a big yawn.

"And besides Yuu-chan was worried about you!" Lavi flashed a huge grin.

That caught Allen's attention, "Really?" he looked up to his friend.

"And maybe you can confess to him today." Lavi nudged Allen's arm with his elbow. The white haired boy blushed, "Shut up Lavi, let's go, I'm starving." as he said walking out of the room.

"Now that's the Allen I know." The bookman laughed. Poor Allen didn't look like he wasn't in the mood for doing anything, let alone eating.

Later that day, everything seemed to be normal. Well for a moment. Lavi was in the library with Kanda and Lenalee "Hanging Out". Truth is Lavi was bored and alone that he forced those two to be with him, reason Allen wasn't there because he was on a mission. So the gang was pretty depressed when the "moyashi" wasn't there to entertain them. Lavi decided to strike up a conversation since he couldn't stand the cold silence.

"Did you guys see Allen today? Man he looked like he got a hangover or something." As he was looking for a certain book on the shelf.

Lenalee putted her elbows on the table and sighed out loudly "Yeah, I notice that too, it's been happening recently, in the morning his eyes would get all red and would act all tired and grumpy. And the strange thing is that at night I would hear him screaming or laughing."

"That's fucked up man, maybe kid's been actually drinking." Lavi teased.

"That's not funny Lavi! Allen-kun would never do anything like that. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Did you ask him?" Lavi said while searching at the bottom shelf.

"No, I didn't want to bother him because he look like he was in a really bad mood."

"He could of caught Yuu-chan's grumpy syndrome.." Lavi said blankly.

"Shut it! or I'll slice your ass off with Mugen!" Kanda yelled.

"Wow graphic much...well we can always ask Allen when he get's back or.. just Yuu because _everybody_ knows that he has feelings for little Allen!" Lavi smiled.

"I _swear_ to God Lavi, one more word and you're fucking dead." The raven haired man gritted his teeth.

"I was just joking around, ok? But you really should confess to him though, it's been months."

Kanda knew he was right but he just didn't know. He sighed. And moreover, he couldn't believe that he _actually_ told these guys that he like moyashi. At least they're keeping quiet about it, at least Lenalee is, unlike Lavi who's big mouth won't shut. Also he blames himself for being such a fucking pussy for not confessing his feelings to _his_ moyashi.

"Kanda, you should tell him when Allen-kun get's back, can you do that for us?" Lenelee pleaded to the samurai man.

"..."

"Well? Please?" She begged.

"..."

"For Lavi?"He glared at the Chinese girl, as to say _Are you fucking serious?__No way in hell!_

"Right..bad choice."

"Hey!" Lavi said angrily.

"Umm for me?"

"..."

"For the sake of you and Allen then?"

"..."

"Kanda! Don't be a child!"

"Che. Fine."

"Really? Yes! Finally! Oh I can't wait!" Lenalee cheered.

Just as everything was going good, it has just gotten better when Timcampy flew into the library which it was outside the door for some while, but long enough to hear everything that the gang says. So Timcampy must reveal Allen's dirty little secret for the sake of his own master. So he must show them what Allen has been doing these late nights. The gang never know what will hit them.

Lavi heard some fluttering noises in the room and saw the golden golem. "Hey Timcampy is here! which means that Allen is back from his mission!" Lavi said excitedly.

"Are you ready Kanda?" Lenalee asked happily.

"Che. I'm just gonna get it over with it." Which in translation is:_ Holy shit I'm scared! What if he rejects me?_

"Go get em tiger!" Lavi eyes started watering. Lenalee sweat drop. "Good luck Kanda."

As soon as Kanda was about to leave the library, the golem blocked his way each time Kanda tried to move left or right, trying to dodge Tim.

"Move it, _now_!" He wanted to crush that stupid golem.

Tim bit Kanda on the sleeve and started to pull him away from the door."What the hell?" Kanda raising his eyebrow in a perfect arch. The others look at the golem with a puzzled look.

"I think it's trying to tell you something Kanda." Lenalee pointed at the golem.

"Umm hey uhh Timcampy, you got something you want to show us?" Lavi getting really curious.

"Maybe the stupid golem knows what's happening to moyashi." Kanda spoke with no interest in his voice.

"You could be right! Timcampy do you know what's wrong with Allen-kun?"

The golem didn't hesitate it quickly opened it's screen and started showing a the clip it was showing Allen sitting on the bed looking at Timcampy while he was recording. And he looked really happy but it was disturbing the members, they all had a weird feeling. They notice that Allen was surrounded by smoke and _lots_ of it, almost look like a fog.

_***In the Clip***_

Allen was holding back a cough, sniffing the smoke, then smiled tiredly, his eyes were all red and puffy. He took off his coat and ran a hand through his snowy hair.

_"Damn this stuff is stronger than last time. This crap ain't cheap."_

All the members looked at each other and was shocked to realized what Allen was doing. "Holy-shit..." Lavi said with a shocked look on his face. "Oh my god..." Lenalee would never thought in a million years that sweet, pure Allen would do this. Kanda eyes widen but didn't say anything, he had a hard time getting this information processing in his brain.

_"Soo I tried to confess to Kanda today.. but uhh don't tell anyone_ (as he leans his face into Tim)_ but his sexiness blinds me, blinds me so much that I almost cry every time I see him!" he snorted._

Then the horror came as Allen started bursting out singing randomly in falsetto, _**"Blinded by the light!"**_ suddenly he stopped and looked at Tim seriously.

_"I wonder what he'll say...or __**do**__?"_ He raised his eyebrows twice and gave a perverted look and started giggling, while falling back on his bed.

Lavi choked back a laugh, he stomp the ground to hold back while Lenalee was covering her mouth and clearing her throat to hide her laughter. Kanda started blushing so badly, not even caring to yell at the other two. But they couldn't help it that this was getting extremely _interesting._

_"But maybe I will tomorrow, or I don't know...but right now I'm in a desperate need for strawberries and whip cream heh heh...wait whip cream without the strawberries...no...whip cream on ... Kanda! yeeaah, oooh yeeah. mmm..Kanda covered by whip cream, that sounds yummy!" (Allen burst out Singing) __**"I'll eat you up, your love, your lo-oo-ove, I'll eat you up, your love, your lo-oo-ove, woah, woah, I'll eat Kanda up, he's so yum yum, can't get enough. I think I'm in LOVE"**_ He strike his arm up in the air, arched his head back in a very dramatic way and yelled out a _"Whoo!" _

Allen reached for a can of whip cream under his bed. He gave the can a good shake and sprayed a huge amount in his mouth. Swallowing it like giant hole sucking everything in. _"Mmm, this would taste so much better if it was on Kanda!" _The British boy gave a dreamingly smile.

***Clip Ends* **

Lavi and Lenalee couldn't hold it anymore they just started burst out laughing so hard that tears were coming out their eyes. Kanda was just speechless his face turned beet red. He covered his face with one hand, turning away from the screen. While the other two were still laughing, they would never imagined Allen doing that until today. The golem flew out of the library, feeling good about what it just did.

"Oh my fucking-AHAHAHA!..-All-e-n-holy sh-it! AHAHAHAHA!" Lavi face was red, he was struggling with his breathing. On the other hand Lenalee, wasn't suffering as much. "Wow...(covering her mouth)...what..was that!?"

"Oh my god! my side h-h-urts!" Lavi lying on the floor covering his face laughing so hard.

"Lavi calmed down..(refraining from laughing) we s-should confront Allen, what he's doing is wrong." Failing to keep a straight face.

"What? Singing about how Kanda is gonna taste _so_ delicious with whip cream on top? TAHAHAHAHAHA!" The bookman was lucky that Kanda was busy being too embarrassed that he couldn't choke the couldn't help but laugh along. Kanda shook his head, he coughed a couple times from laughing. Lenalee started exhaling to calm herself, Lavi was wiping his eye, and was so happy that he found something new to tease Kanda with.

Allen was walking to Komui's office until he saw Tim flying towards him. He was about to catch him but Timcampy was flying at the speed of light, instead Allen duck for his life. He turned his head back watching the golem flying away like a berserk, he raised his eyebrow.

"What the bloody-"

"Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled in sync.

Allen got up from his knee, he saw that Lavi was laughing, Lenalee with an angry expression and Kanda..._blushing!?_ while looking away, all walking towards the British. Yeah one word would describe this situation for Allen..._confusing._Once the members reached towards the little one, he felt so violated with their eyes crawling all over his skin. The tension filling the air was killing Allen, he just looked at them, especially Lenalee who looked really pissed off for some reasons. Lavi almost started laughing until Lenalee elbow him in the arm, then he turned serious. Lavi was the first one to say something.

"You are soo busted!" pointing at Allen in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Allen confused.

"Oh ho ho ho, don't lie to me, I know your secret about what's behind those big red puffy _eyes_!" He whispered on the last word. Lavi kept on marching closer to the boy, as each step he took, Allen would step back giving a frighten look.

"Allen Walker! How could you!?" Lenalee snapped."I thought you were better than this!"

"Yeah, Allen, you make me SICK!" Lavi faked a spit sound. Kanda gave him a _WTF_ look and a sweat drop.

"What are you talking about?! I don't know what the bloody hell you guys are talking about, instead you're yelling and blaming me for something I don't know about!" The cursed boy was getting very frustrated.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" She yelled. Lenalee grew even more angry, she turned to Kanda who was standing watching this whole situation silently.

"And _you_! don't you have something to say!?" Lavi and Allen stood away from the fiery, mega pissed off Lenalee, who has an insane brother as a evil secret weapon which she can call out any moment if the Japanese boy doesn't say anything. Kanda did not want to be fucked up by him, that damn crazy scientist. Kanda gave out a "Che." he walked over to Allen, Kanda couldn't help but start blushing a little. Allen was ten times more confused now. Kanda didn't know where to start so he just said it out flatly.

"We know what you've been doing at night, Timcampy showed us."

Imagine as Allen stood there and taking those words into him, he felt as hell froze over. His jaw dropped to the ground. He wasn't sure what to do or say but he knows that he's gonna kill Timcampy later. Wait, if Timcampy showed then…Allen face turned red. He remembers that he said in during that night that he would confess to Kanda and eat him up or something. Oh god, he wanted to kill himself in this very spot and he is so bringing Timcampy down with him too.

"You know what you did is wrong, right?" Lenalee asked with hands on her hips.

"Yes…" Allen looking down on the ground, kicking the air. Thinking that he actually got caught.

"It's really bad for you and you should quit!" the Chinese girl continued.

"Tsk Tsk Allen, we thought you were a smart kid." Lavi tapping his foot.

"I agree with this idiot over here." Kanda said.

"You really should quit….no matter how funny you are when you're high." Lavi chuckled. Lenalee slapped his arm.

The other three looked at him sternly. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself Moyashi?" Kanda felt a tad bad, but couldn't help but think that how Allen was such an idiot. But he just look so darn cute when he's so nervous.

"But, I wasn't hurting anyone or anything, I'm very sorry." Allen began acting all innocent. But behind that mask, there's an evil devil laughing away. He will make them fall. Allen started playing with his fingers, looking all teary eyes.

Uh Oh, now the group was in big trouble, they'll be having a hard time resisting the cuteness of Allen when he begs or cries just to get out of trouble. They must stay strong! They couldn't help but kept on looking at the young boy. Lenalee started to feel that guilt, as if it's saying to her, _Forgive Allen!. _Lavi was having a debate of between to forgive or not forgive. He tried to look away from the British boy's face but..but he just couldn't help but to say it.

"Okay, we for-" Luckily Kanda slapped the redhead's mouth shut with his hand. They all looked at him. "Kanda?" Lavi's voice muffled. Kanda gave a tired sigh. He was gonna punish himself for this. He took his hand away and walked towards the white hair boy and said. "Why did you do it?" Raising an eyebrow. Allen didn't really know what to say to that but behind it all, he gave an evil smirk.

"Weeell, why don't you guys try it out and see?" Allen other three had a really bad feeling but since Allen asked oh-so nicely, and deep down in their core, they were a little curious about it. Even though Allen did made it look so much fun.

_"I am going to hate myself later for this."_ Kanda thought.

You know what's really sad?

…_.Those idiots gave in._

2 hours' later…

Lavi was seen without his headband laughing about some Lenalee's random saying about "turkey". Timcampy was in the middle of the circle, it turned to Kanda, who's hair was in pigtails, he already was laughing and coughing away from the intoxicating scent. Lenalee is giggling while eating some cookies, all the crumbs were falling out of her mouth. And last but not least, Allen. He on the other hand was having fun watching them, he would never thought that his friends would be in his room sitting in a circle getting high. It was definitely a magical moment.

**(Remember they are high, imagine how people are when they're high=crazy, mellow, giggly, hungry, random.)**

"So how you feeling guys?" Allen looking at everyone smirking.

"Man, I feel like I'm flying. Holy crap this shit is kicking in!" Lavi coughed.

Lenalee was munching on cookies while saying. "You know what's beautiful?...Turkey. All the dark meat and white meat in _one_ bird."

Kanda just looked at her with fascination, "Wow…I never thought it that way. I wonder how the colored meat separates itself from one another?" Said while looking into Timcampy. (Who was just having fun recording all this)

"Wait, a turkey is a bird, right?" Lenalee still eating her cookies, asking Kanda with a confused look.

The samurai tried looking all serious, but trying not to crack a smile. "You know what's a funny word?…Doily."

Allen just looked at him and started laughing loudly, then just stopped for a moment. "Wait, what's a doily?"

"So Allen, didn't you ever wanted a prostitute?" Lavi asked with his sleepy eye, playing with a lighter.

"Um no man, I think that was y-you..hehehe. (He sniffed) You should find a maid instead…or a janitor." The silver eyes widen.

"I feel sorry for those Janitors man, picking up trash every-single-_day. _But the maids, no, the maid gets to screw around with people, yeah! Who wants to be a janitor man? Where's the fun in that when you're not getting _some_?! Lavi pointing into Timcampy. The redhead sat back up and let out a scoff.

"I love cookies." Lenalee randomly said. Lavi just looked at her.

"I love my little moyashi over here." Kanda twirling his pigtail.

(Lavi burst out singing) While clapping his hands, moving his body from side to side.

"_**Love, Love will keep us together, think of me babe whenever." **_His voice could break a glass or make a cat ears bleed .

Allen had his shoulders slouched, looked into Tim smiling and said. "You know what I just realized? I'm hungry and horny right now." Turning his head to raven haired man, "My god…(licking his lips) I fucking want you _right now_!"

He steadily looked at Kanda while not taking his eyes away from the older man, he hurriedly grabbed the whip cream can and jumped on Kanda, knocking him off his chair, both on the ground with whip cream flying everywhere.

"Wow, that's hot right there." Lavi nodding his head smiling in a perverted way.

(Hearing the noises from Allen and Kanda, who is lying on the ground making out)

"Oh my god, you _do_ taste better with whip cream on!"

"Good to know, moyashi…heh."

"Damn it BaKanda, take those hair ties off, you look like a girl even more with those pigtails!"

"Fine...aww the hair ties are gone."

The sound of the whip cream being sprayed out echoed through the room, Allen started licking on Kanda's tongue, lips, neck, chest.

"Ngh...Al-len, slow d-down." Kanda trying to restrained his moan with Allen licking everywhere on his chest, sucking on his nipples.

"Oh my fucking god Kanda, you taste so fucking good!"

"Woah, take it easy guys. Oh fuck Allen, don't take off his pants _now_!" Lavi pleading, waving his hands in the air.

Lenalee started cracking up like a maniac; she still was eating those cookies and enjoying the view of boy on boy action. "Yeah, take his pants off!" Lenalee cheered. "Here have some cookies." she started throwing at them randomly.

"Mmm, Kanda cookies and cream." Allen giggled.

The next day, Timcampy found Lavi sleeping on a chair with drool hanging out of his mouth, talking in his sleep, Lenalee face flat on the bed with cookies all over her, Kanda and Allen were lying on the floor half naked holding each other with whip cream and cookies covering their faces and body. Tim could not wait to show them the clip from yesterday.

Lenalee started slowly waking up stretching her arms. Rubbing her eyes and slowly blinking. She looked and saw the three guys still sleeping, which made her waking up abruptly. She gasped, but then a pain throbbed in her head. She held her head, she didn't remember much what happen yesterday.

"God, I feel like crap." She said to no one.

Hearing a yawn from someone else the Chinese girl looked up and saw Lavi awake. "Oh man, what a night, right?" he gave a small chuckle. Lenalee pressed her face on the pillow and groaned, "I can't believe we did that."

"It's only one time thing, right?" Which made the Chinese girl laugh, "Yep. Hopefully."

Lavi looked down on the ground and gave a tired smile, "Wow, those two look comfy."

Lenalee move her eyes on the ground, she took the pillow that she holding and threw it at Allen. It took a while but the white hair boy started stirring, letting out a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, "See you guys are awake" his throat felt dry.

"Don't be so loud, moyashi." Kanda still had his eyes closed.

"It was one hell of a night." Lavi spoke up. "Dude my head hurts like a bitch."

"Last time for us. And no more cookies for me, ugh." Lenalee said, letting her arm hang off the bed. Allen sat and stretched his back and arms. Kanda grabbed his head and groaned. Allen gave a chuckle. "You're gonna feel like crap all today." He poked the samurai's chest.

"Thanks for reminding me." Kanda grimaced. Then Allen kissed the older boy on the cheek which was the only place that wasn't covered in whip cream and cookie crumbs. The other two members in the room yelled out "Aww!"

"Shut up." Kanda blushed.

"Oh, Timcampy." Allen brought his arm out to let the golem land on it.

"Umm Allen, Tim did record us yesterday right?" Lavi asked.

"…Yeah."

"Oh great, can't wait to see this." The Japanese man said sarcastically.

Timcampy flew up and opened it's screen, all eyes were on it. While the members were watching it, they were laughing their asses off, but Kanda who was just appalled when he saw himself in pigtails and that Allen knocked him off the chair because they were making out with whip cream and cookies. Lavi noted himself to get some singing lessons because he sucks and he did not remember knowing how to sing in the first place. Lenalee just laughed at herself about the turkey thing. Kanda looked at the screen and thought to himself _"Wow, we were so fucking stupid."_ Overall the clip was just too fucking priceless.

"Wow, that was the best circle ever." Allen commented. They all looked at him and shrugged in agreement. Then it all got quiet until the British boy had something to say to break it.

"So…you guys wanna do it again?"

They all stared at him, "NO!"

* * *

Yeah my first story, it's not so great.** But please review,** I'm working on another story which involves Kanda singing. Which will be very special haha.

Just to let you know, I've never been high okay? But I did research and watch all the seasons of That 70's Show.

No flames, I did this story because out of boredom and inspiration. So thank you That 70's Show! (I love that show)

If you guys are wondering about the songs? Yeah, here ya go!

"Blinded by the Light" by Manfred Mann's Earth Band

"Eat you Up" By BoA

"Love will keep us Together" by Captain & Tennille

Peace Out my hommies!


End file.
